While most anxiety disorders and depressive respond well to treatment, long-term treatment is conventionally required to prevent recurrence and maintain anxiety levels. The standard current approach to treating most anxiety disorders is a combination of cognitive-behavioral therapy (CBT) with pharmacological compounds. Typically, the compounds include selective serotonin reuptake inhibitors (SSRIs) or tricyclic anti-depressants. Lifestyle changes may include exercise, adequate rest, and proper nutrition, in addition to measures for relieving anxiety.
Drug therapy is sometime disadvantageous because the patient becomes dependent upon the drug treatment of choice, such as benzodiazepines or selective serotonin reuptake inhibitors, thus enhancing stress-related withdrawal symptoms. Also, conventional methods of treatment fail in that they do not address the physiochemical changes that occur with anxiety-related diseases.
What is therefore needed are improved methods of, compositions for, and treatment protocols for treating anxiety-related disorders.
What is also needed are improved methods of, compositions for, and treatment protocols for treating anxiety-related disorders, in which the underlying pathology of the disorder is addressed.